


Cure

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [19]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Multiple, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She will choose me in the end.  She will love me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Rachel - welcome home. Contains spoilers for the season 2 finale.

_This isn’t giving in,_ Cosima thought, squaring her shoulders.  _This is just another step in the plan_.  She stood in the doorway of Rachel’s office, suitcase in hand, wearing soft sweats and a loose tank top.  “Well, here I am.  Show me to my room.”  She coughed into her shoulder.

(“You’ll never leave our sight,” Sarah’s boyfriend Cal told her, fastening a tiny camera to the button on her tank.  “You’ll never be in danger.”)

Rachel stood, looking even more fierce with her new eye.  It twitched around, the electronic pupil dilating like it was scanning Cosima for _something_.  But Rachel only nodded, hands folded in front of her, and said, “Welcome to DYAD, Cosima.”

*

 _Little lost girl_ , Rachel thought, blood warming at the sight of Cosima in her soft pajamas, battered suitcase and oxygen tank in tow.  _Little lost girl stepping into my lair._

She studied Cosima and her new appendage immediately detected a camera hidden in Cosima’s top.  She tried not to smile, to give herself away.  _They’ll see everything.  They’ll see me hold her, give her medicine, sooth her sickness.  Nurse my dear sister back to health._

Rachel knew she could cure Cosima.  She didn’t know how to _yet_ , but she would, because Rachel fell down but always got back up.  She was not going to let her sweet, pretty little sister die.  _She will choose me in the end.  She will love me._

“Welcome to DYAD, Cosima,” she said.

_Welcome home._


End file.
